Μεγάλο Μήλο
by moithea
Summary: Persa, pilote de Olympic n'a jamais emmené quelqu'un lors d'un vol cockpit ouvert, mais voilà qu'elle rencontre Gabrielle et lui propose sur un coup de tête de l'accompagner à New York. De son côté, Emma a bien des projets avec sa belle et ténébreuse Regina, rencontrée sur ce même vol trois ans plus tôt... 4 jours de vacances et d'aventure pour changer 4 vies à jamais... EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Μεγάλο Μήλο**

 ** _Coucou tout le monde,_**

 ** _Voici une nouvelle histoire de voyage, un peu plus légère que « La Merveille des Merveilles »._**

 ** _Je voulais surtout me lancer le défi d'un Crossover : romantique à souhait, avec sa petite pointe de mythologie, qui sied si bien à ma plume._**

 ** _Veuillez dès lors attacher vos ceintures. Je vous souhaite un excellent vol à bord de Thea-Airlines, ainsi qu'un agréable séjour new-yorkais en compagnie de nos héroïnes préférées._**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, ainsi que pour vos commentaires._**

 ** _Bonne_** ** _semaine_** ** _à tous_**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Le char d'Hélios disparut à l'horizon, plongeant l'aéroport Elefthérios-Venizélos (1) dans la pénombre du soir. Le ciel orangé se reflétant encore quelques minutes dans les eaux bleues marines donnait à la ville millénaire une apparence scintillante unique, comme tout droit sortie d'un récit d'Homère

C'était pour ce genre de tableau que les deux femmes assises aux commandes avaient choisi ce métier, alors que même au vingt-et-unième siècle on considérait encore et toujours la profession de pilote comme un métier d'homme. Leur tandem était de ce fait plutôt inhabituel, mais rares étaient les passagers qui s'en plaignaient. Les critiques face à une femme pilote et une femme copilote sur le même vol émanaient généralement plus du personnel et de la hiérarchie des différents aéroports qui les recevaient, particulièrement les destinations d'Orient.

L'intrépidité et son côté rebelle, avait jadis coûté à Persa une place dans le programme civil. Mais ses acuités physiques, ses réflexes et son sens inné des proportions et des distances lui avaient ouvert la porte de l'académie de Larissa en sa Thessalie natale.

Emma avait un parcours encore plus chaotique. Enfant surdouée ballottée d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre où personne ne remarquait ses aptitudes. Mal dans sa peau et en manque d'affection et de stimulation scolaire, elle avait fini à la tête d'un gang qui sévissait dans les rues d'Athènes, avant de se retrouver incarcérée pour vol à la tir à l'âge de seize ans.

C'est là que Mary Margaret, bibliothécaire au centre de redressement pour mineurs l'avait remarquée et l'avait aidée à décrocher son bac par correspondance. David, son flic de mari, s'était ensuite engagé auprès de sa hiérarchie pour que son casier judiciaire redevienne totalement vierge.

Trouver de vrais parents à l'âge adulte était chose rare, et Emma s'appliqua pour décrocher rapidement son brevet de pilote, s'engageant cinq ans auprès de la Croix-Rouge, l'organisation humanitaire l'ayant aidée pour payer une part de sa formation fort onéreuse.

La route des deux femmes se croisèrent – sans pour autant se rencontrer - une première fois sur le champ de bataille, lors d'une mission en Libye qui s'était avérée fort périlleuse et de si lourdes conséquences pour Persa.

Lorsque l'Organisation des Nations Unies avait décidé d'intervenir dans la guerre civile qui secouait le pays depuis bien des années, l'aviation grecque avait été chargée aux côtés des ses alliés européens de maintenir la flotte de Kadhafi au sol et d'empêcher tout appareil n'appartenant pas aux forces de l'ONU d'entrer dans l'espace aérien libyen.

Un escadron du dictateur avait cependant trouvé le moyen de décoller depuis une piste dans le désert et mettre tout le monde – aides humanitaires et escadron grec - en position délicate. En se repliant selon les ordres, Persa avait observé comment l'armée attaquait sa propre population, ainsi que les secouristes. Avec ses compagnons, elle avait alors décidé d'engager le combat, malgré les ordres.

Le reste demeurait obscur dans sa mémoire, puisqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital militaire que plusieurs jours plus tard, après avoir dû finalement s'éjecter de son appareil.

Les forces alliées avaient exigé son renvoi pour désobéissance, mais les grecs la considéraient comme une héroïne ayant sauvé une ville de taille moyenne, ainsi qu'une dizaine de villages, sans oublier les forces humanitaires au sol, protégés par la convention de Genève, ce qui selon eux, justifiait amplement cette désobéissance. Bien que non poursuivie en cour martiale, les pressions internationales eurent néanmoins raison de sa hiérarchie.

Aussi Persa avait rejoint l'aviation civile depuis un an, alors qu'Emma y avait fait toute sa formation, hormis le temps pour ses missions humanitaires ponctuelles. Elles profitèrent largement. Singapour, Pékin, Los Angeles, Le Caire, Paris, Helsinki, un tour du monde perpétuel.

Une destination nouvelle tous les trois-quatre jours, mais rien n'était aussi beau qu'un atterrissage sur la mer Égée, que ce soit dans les îles ou sur Athènes. L'oiseau métallique se posa en douceur et les traditionnels applaudissements retentirent jusqu'au cockpit.

\- Autant de finesse commandant, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

\- Ta gueule Emma. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce coucou est aussi malléable qu'un F-16.

Sa copilote à la crinière blonde, de vingt-huit ans à ses côtés, rit de plus belle. Nombreux pilotes ne supportaient pas de faire équipe avec la ténébreuse jeune femme, l'ancien colonel de la Polemiki (l'armée de l'air grecque), mais Emma avait su la percer à jour et voir plus loin que cette image d'insensibilité, de rudesse, de colére et de d'indifférence émotionnelle que Persa s'efforçait de montrer à son entourage. Aussi la direction d'Olympic avait-elle décidé de les associer sur la plupart des vols.

\- Alors, qui t'accompagne demain soir?

\- Personne. Déjà qu'on est coincé trois jours sur place à cause de ce fichu règlement, je ne vais pas encore me coltiner quelqu'un accroché à mes basques.

\- Toujours en mode déesse des enfers lorsqu'il s'agit des vols « cockpit ouvert » pour nos proches. Pourquoi ne pas emmener Markôs… non attends, le dernier en lice… cet Ulysse, je suis sûre que ça lui plairait?

\- T'es malade, c'est pas parce qu'on est sortis deux trois fois que je vais l'emmener en week-end à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Un amant dans chaque aéroport. Quand vas-tu grandir un peu?

\- Je pensais que mon mètre huitante était suffisant, mais si tu insistes.

Emma secoua la tête en parcourant les longs couloirs de l'aéroport.

\- Peut-être n'es-tu juste pas faite pour tous ces machos qui bandent à la simple idée de coucher avec une femme pilote, mais qui ne supporte pas de t'attendre pour envisager une véritable histoire avec toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je joue dans le même bac à sable que toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Persa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se remémorant ce passé si douloureux qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne.

\- Rien, je suppose… si ce n'est, termina-t-elle dans sa tête… Et toi, tu emmènes comme toujours ta Regina?

\- Effectivement ! Vint la réponse, accompagnée d'un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ça nous donne quelques week-ends en amoureuses par année. Et je suis ravie de pouvoir lui offrir par ce biais un peu de repos, loin des citoyens toujours à harceler leur Maire pour le moindre petit truc.

Comment pouvait-elle, à son jeune âge, parler avec autant de conviction d'amour et de week-end en amoureuses, alors qu'elle était sensée profiter de la vie et de ses plaisirs à pleine dent ? Cela échappait totalement à sa conception en matière de relations humaines. Elle qui après maximum une semaine avec la même personne s'ennuyait à mourir.

\- Et Henry junior ?

\- Avec ses grands-parents. David lui a promis de l'emmener à une convention de Science Fiction, et Mary Margaret flippe totalement à la perspective de rencontrer Kate Mulgrew qui y sera l'invitée d'honneur.

\- Et je parie que tu n'as absolument aucune idée qui c'est ?

\- Bah, j'ai vu des photos, mais...

\- Mais tu es plus Dr. Elisabeth Weir que Capitaine Kathryn Janeway. (2)

\- Exacte, les belles brunes, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Persa rit en repensant combien cela avait fait les choux gras de la presse grecque durant des semaines, lorsque le Maire Mylos, veuve d'un premier mariage, s'était affichée avec la jeune femme de six ans sa cadette, en début de son second mandat.

\- Je doute que quelqu'un puisse me supporter plus de trois jours. Les êtres humains sont comme les îles grecques, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Comment me contenterais-je d'une seule personne? Autant demeurer seule que mal accompagnée.

\- Persa... Persa... à force de t'obstiner à ne voir que les îles, tu risques de passer à côté de la seule qui compte vraiment...

Elles se quittèrent d'une accolade amicale comme après chaque vol partagé. Durant l'heure de trajet à bord du métro numéro trois qui menait Persa à travers la cité vers le Pirée où elle avait son pied-à-terre, la femme pilote réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de sa très prometteuse copilote.

\- A force de t'obstiner de ne voir que les îles, tu risques de passer à côté de la seule qui compte vraiment... la mer Égée.

* * *

 _1) Aéroport international d'Athènes._

 _2) Héroïne de Stargate Atlantis et de Star Trek_

* * *

 ** _Je remercie_** _Not gonna die_ ** _pour sa si précieuse relecture, ainsi que pour son Amitié à mon égard. Déjà bien des aventures partagées ensemble et j'espère que ça va continuer. Je cherche néanmoins un suppléant, car elle est très prise ces temps, alors si quelqu'un a envie de se dévouer (surtout des fautes d'orthographe et d'étourderie), merci de me contacter par PM._**

 ** _TBC:_**


	2. Soirée grecque

_**Merci** Not gonna die **pour tes précieuses corrections. Bizoux**_

* * *

 **Soirée grecque**

Une cabriolet Mercedes se gara dans un quartier résidentiel situé aux pieds du Lycabette (1), en haut duquel la chapelle Saint-Georges était magnifiquement éclairée. Une magnifique femme dans la force de l'âge, vêtue d'un tailleur gris strict, en descendit. Après avoir récupéré sa mallette sur la banquette arrière, son téléphone portable se manifesta. Elle y répondit en montant les marches qui menaient à son domicile.

\- Dis-leur que j'en ai rien à faire de ce que Bruxelles a dicté ou non. Si on m'a réélue à ce poste ce n'est pas parce que je faisais des courbettes à l'Union Européenne Kathryn… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste à se demander comment ces guignols ont pu obtenir leurs doctorats en économie. Trouvés dans une pochette surprise sans aucune doute… Et puis quoi encore : pourquoi pas une vidéoconférence par satellite à bord de mon vol pendant qu'on y est ?!... Je les recevrai mardi après-midi ou jamais. Ils peuvent déjà s'estimer heureux que je leur laisse le choix… A partir de demain midi, tu es la seule autorité après Dieu dans cette ville ma chère, alors ne te laisse surtout pas entubée par tous ces phallocrates mon amie… Merci, je lui dirai, je t'embrasse aussi, ainsi que Frédéric et les enfants. Passez un excellent week-end.

Elle raccrocha et un énorme sourire s'empara de son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut sa compagne tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un magazine sur l'aéronautique.

Emma leva les yeux, attrapa un verre de vin qu'elle venait de remplir sur la petite table du salon et vint à la rencontre de sa compagne.

\- Madame le Maire d'Athènes, dit Emma d'un ton espiègle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres pourpres.

\- Sminagos (capitaine), soupira Regina en laissant sa serviette choir sur le sol avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

\- Encore les conseillers d'Alexis ? Interrogea la blonde qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Tous des imbéciles, j'ai hâte que tu m'emmènes loin de toutes ces conneries, soupira la politicienne en se laissant aller contre le corps musclé de la femme pilote qui l'étreignit avec amour.

Il était rare que le Maire Mylos s'adonne à pareil langage, synonyme d'une journée extrêmement éprouvante pour elle. Le pilote lui tendit un verre de Vinsanto (2) et l'invita à la rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué, confia le Maire en balançant ses talons Michael Kors avec nonchalance, avant de venir se blottir contre son Pilote en sirotant avec délectation son vin préféré.

\- Je me suis absentée à peine trois jours.

\- Et bien c'est trois jours de trop, précisa Regina en se détendant contre l'épaule d'Emma. Comment s'est déroulé ton vol ?

\- Bien, mais ennuyeux. Je ne comprendrai jamais tous ces touristes qui rêvent de se rendre à Dubaï, alors qu'il existe tant de destinations mille fois plus passionnantes. Sérieux, si tu veux un terrain de jeux géant, tu vas à Vegas, là au moins il y a une histoire, vint la tirade que Regina connaissait par cœur.

\- Et Persa toujours en mode déesse des enfers j'imagine ?

\- Plus que jamais, parfois ça me démange de pirater son dossier militaire pour comprendre ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, soupira Emma en versant un second verre à sa compagne.

\- Son accident qui l'a forcée de s'éjecter, soi-disant au-dessus de la Chine, mais dont nous savons toi et moi que ça a forcément dû se produire en Corée du Nord, vu le secret qui englobe toujours cette mission.

Emma hocha la tête pour confirmer.

\- Et tu penses toujours qu'elle y a rencontré quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un était forcément une femme, parce que seule le souvenir d'une femme peut vous plonger dans un tel désespoir amoureux, répéta Regina les arguments généralement avancés par Emma qu'elle trouvait totalement infondés, ayant expérimenté elle-même la terrible séparation d'avec son premier grand amour.

\- Oh chérie, pardonne-moi je suis tellement gauche parfois. Il est évident que je ne disais pas cela pour toi et Daniel, je sais parfaitement combien vous vous aimiez, se confondit Emma en excuses remarquant à peine le regard légèrement moqueur de Regina.

\- Je le sais très bien mon amour, alors arrête tout de suite, sans parler que je commence à être d'accord avec toi au sujet de ce mystérieux amour de Miss Casanova.

\- Peut-être arriveras-tu à la faire parler sur le vol Madame la Diplomate ? Elle a promis de me laisser le commandement pour me mettre en condition d'examen final, ce qui devrait vous laisser un peu de temps en tête-à-tête.

\- J'essaierai. En attendant, ça te dirait de profiter d'un douche réparatrice, avant que notre fils rentre de la plage et nous prive d'eau chaude ? lui lança Regina de sa voix la plus séduisante, alors qu'elle se levait du canapé pour s'éloigner.

\- Et comment ! Répondit Emma, tout en savourant les instants où elle désignait Henry comme leur fils.

Emma s'empressa de déposer les verres et la bouteille vide à la cuisine, avant de lui emboîter le pas pour monter à l'étage.

Regina entra dans la cabine de douche, faisant sensuellement couler l'eau sur elle, invitant d'un regard lubrique sa compagne affairée à se débarrasser de son uniforme récalcitrant.

\- Chérie, même Washington ne me fait pas attendre aussi longtemps, se moqua gentiment le Maire, alors que le Pilote la rejoignit enfin nue comme un ver derrière la vitre déjà embrumée.

\- Juste que ni Michelle, ni Hillary n'oseront jamais faire ceci, répondit Emma, alors qu'elle se précipitait sur les lèvres de Regina en la soulevant contre son corps musclé.

Le Maire enroula immédiatement ses magnifiques jambes atour des hanches de son Pilote adorée, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, tout en laissant ses mains enduites de gel douche se balader le long de ses côtes, frôlant habilement ses seins dont les mamelons se dressèrent pour plus de contact.

Emma laissa échapper un soupir, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre leur étreinte à son compte pendant que les lèvres de Regina glissèrent le long de sa jugulaire.

La main droite du Pilote se fraya un chemin entre son bassin et celui de sa belle, qui en frappant contre son centre les avait déjà menées toutes deux au bord du précipice.

D'un geste, Emma souleva la femme légèrement plus petite, permettant à sa main droite de se frayer un chemin vers le centre de plaisir qui, ayant frappé contre son bassin, était plus que prêt à recevoir toute son attention.

Regina sentit comment deux doigts pompèrent avidement en elle, alors que le pouce d'Emma jouait avec son bouton de chair de plus en plus sensible.

La chaleur monta encore de quelques degrés, alors que l'eau coulait le long de leurs corps en sueur et qu'un liquide d'un autre genre imbibait les doigts d'Emma qui en ajouta un troisième tout en abaissant ses lèvres sur les mamelons foncés auxquels elle avait désormais pleinement accès.

Le Maire habituellement si digne, en pleine maîtrise d'elle-même, laissa échapper quelques jurons de sa bouche, alors qu'elle eut de plus en plus de mal à contenir son plaisir. Une dernière poussée, simultanément à une légère morsure sur son sein gauche et elle explosa, alors que le râle remontant le long de sa gorge qu'elle pensait pouvoir retenir se transforma en un grand cri d'extase.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, se plaignit la brune en retrouvant contenance.

\- Tout comme toi, répondit la blonde en découvrant la tâche déjà bien violacée au-dessus de sa clavicule qui se reflétait dans l'inox de la plomberie.

Regina éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par son amante, alors qu'au même moment quelqu'un franchissait la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussé.

\- Mamans, vous êtes là ?! Retentit la voix d'Henry, ce qui les fit glousser de plus belle.

Elles se dépêchèrent de terminer leur douche crapuleuse, avant d'aller rejoindre leur fils pour profiter d'une dernière soirée en famille, avant leur week-end tant attendu.

En face des grands docks, le port du Pirée abritait une immense et très belle marina de plaisance, où était amarré un voilier de douze mètres : l'Argo.

Si Persa n'avait pas été pilote, elle aurait été capitaine de navire, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé après sa convalescence d'établir sa demeure, où elle ne passait que trop peu de temps, sur l'eau. De là, elle avait tout le loisir d'observer la voûte étoilée qui en la métropole d'Athènes se faisait supplantée par les éclairages publiques.

Bercée par les vagues, elle s'endormit deux petites heures avant d'être réveillée par son estomac vide qui grognait. Elle revêtit une chemise hawaïenne bleue qui fit ressortir ses yeux, ainsi qu'un bermuda beige, maintenu sur ses hanches par une ceinture à la boucle ailée, seul indice de sa profession.

Manger vers 22h n'avait rien d'inhabituel en Grèce. La torpeur des après-midis et le smog de la ville éloignaient tous ceux qui le pouvait en journée et les gens ne sortaient qu'après une longue sieste et traînaient facilement jusqu'à minuit passé.

Le Pirée avait su gardé ses étendues vertes et ses fontaines tout au long du littoral oriental de la presqu'île. Abritées par des pergolas naturelles, les terrasses des restaurants étaient très conviviales, et la partie jardin parsemée de citronniers, de palmiers et d'énormes aloès.

L'habituée des lieux salua le tenancier et passa commande avant de se chercher une place. Bon nombre de touristes avaient envahi la place, aussi ne restait-il pas grand chose de libre. Son regard se posa sur une table où seule une jeune femme était attablée.

Elle s'approcha, au même moment la femme blonde leva les yeux vers elle. - On dirait la mer après une tempête -, ne put s'empêcher de penser Persa en plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux turquoises. Quelques larmes non taries perlaient encore le long des cils, comme l'écume si caractéristique des plages grecques.

\- Kalispera, puis-je me joindre à vous? demanda-t-elle dans son anglais professionnel, présumant qu'elle avait à faire à une touriste des pays nordiques.

\- Je vous en prie, vint la réponse en grec, tintée d'un léger accent.

La jeune femme renifla et tenta vainement d'arrêter de pleurer, alors que la femme pilote s'installa.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son vis-à-vis, la grande femme glissa sa main dans son bermuda pour en sortir un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme. Surpris, la jeune blonde lui fit remarquer que plus grand monde ne se baladait avec des mouchoirs en tissu dans les poches.

\- Mon grand-père disait toujours qu'offrir un mouchoir propre au moment opportun valait mieux que mil conseils ou grandes déclarations.

\- Votre grand-père devait être très sage. Je n'ai jamais connu le mien.

Persa observait la jeune femme qui avait l'air si gênée de se moucher en face d'une inconnue. Elle devait avoir quelques années de moins qu'elle, mais sans doute moins que ce qu'on pouvait le croire, vu les cernes qui entouraient ces yeux incroyables et pourtant si tristes. On vint lui apporter son pichet de Samos (3), ainsi que la salade qu'elle avait commandée en entrée.

\- Dimitri, apporte-nous un deuxième verre s'il te plaît.

La blonde voulut refuser, mais Persa insista.

\- Ça vous fera du bien, et ensuite vous pourrez vous décharger un peu de ce fardeau sur moi si vous le désirez, j'ai les épaules larges.

La jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans le muscat sucré avant de lui adresser son sourire pour la première fois. Persa ne put empêcher le même sourire venir sur ses lèvres, et elles restèrent là un instant sans rien dire.

\- Je m'appelle Gabrielle, finit-elle par rompre le silence.

\- Gabrielle, c'est très jolie. Moi c'est Persa, disons en réalité Perséphone (4), mais seuls mes ennemis m'appellent ainsi.

\- C'est dommage, je trouve que la référence à la fille de Déméter vous va bien.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait ce côté de la mythologie en elle, et ça lui fit chaud au cœur, même si elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse voir autre chose en elle que la femme d'Hadès.

Gabrielle expliqua comment son père, un armateur grec était tombé follement amoureux d'une jeune française et que par amour il était parti s'installer sur les côtes bretonnes. Elle avait grandi avec les deux cultures jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, où l'Atlantique lui arracha ses parents pour toujours.

Persa savait ce que ça voulait dire de vivre sans famille, même si la sienne, contrairement à celle de Gabrielle, avait choisi cet état de fait.

Dimitri apporta de la moussaka, le plat traditionnel à base d'aubergines et de viande hachée gratiné. Persa voulut partager, mais Gabrielle fut reprise de sanglots, lui indiquant qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler de si consistant. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'autre qui rendait la jeune femme si triste.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens à Athènes?

Gabrielle secoua la tête:

\- Non, j'y suis venue souvent pour mes études. C'est le seul lien que j'ai avec mon histoire, comme si ça avait toujours été ma terre. Ce n'était pas simple de m'imposer pour devenir helléniste, les sœurs de l'orphelinat ont tout fait pour m'en dissuader, allant jusqu'à me jeter à la rue à l'âge de seize ans.

\- Mais tu as réussi! lança Persa une certaine fierté dans la voix.

\- Oui, mais pour ce que ça m'apporte.

Persa tendit son bras pour prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Un geste en apparence anodin, mais qui insuffla suffisamment de confiance à l'helléniste pour se confier d'avantage pour finir son récit sur:

\- Le seul qui ne m'a jamais abandonnée était mon berger blanc, Lycos, j'ai dû l'endormir ce matin.

Persa sentant toute la détresse qui menaçait à nouveau de s'emparer de la jeune femme plus petite, se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait certes choisi la solitude dans sa vie, mais avait ses compagnons d'armes et ses amis pilotes, alors que Gabrielle n'avait, réalisa-t-elle, personne.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi » se promit la grande femme, avant de rejoindre sa place lorsque Dimitri déposa un plateau de fruit devant elles.

Gabrielle se sentant mieux tendit la main vers le plat pour en saisir une grenade qu'elle coupa en tranches avant d'inviter la femme aux cheveux noirs de se servir.

\- Les anciens appelaient ce fruit la grande pomme. On la retrouve très souvent dans la mythologie.

« Pâris et Aphrodite, Hadès et Perséphone » Gabrielle n'osa aller plus loin dans sa réflexion devant le regard profond qui plongea dans le sien en se délectant du fruit, dont le jus coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

Vers deux heures du matin, Dimitri vint leur faire signe qu'il devait fermer. Comment le temps avait-il pu passer aussi vite? Quatre heures à peine qu'elles se connaissaient et voilà qu'elles parlaient de tout et de rien comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Persa ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Longeant les quais elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire et l'allégorie du dessert lui revint subitement en mémoire.

\- A propos de grande pomme, as-tu déjà visité New York Gabrielle?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je dois m'y rendre demain soir, ça te dirait de m'accompagner pour le week-end?

La jeune femme, prise de surprise, eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Oui, bien sûr... non, mais c'est pas possible, le vol doit être déjà plein... et j'ai pas les moyens... je veux dire... ça me ferait évidemment plaisir de t'accompagner, mais c'est impossible... comme ça au pied levé.

Persa sourit devant le balbutiement de la jeune femme, tellement enthousiaste par la proposition et qui malgré ses allusions subtiles durant la soirée, n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec son métier. Gabrielle aurait apprécié sa compagnie quelque soit sa profession se rendit-elle compte, et ça faisait tant de bien à son ego.

\- Tu n'as besoin que d'un passeport valable, pour le reste c'est mon affaire.

\- Oui, mais... je ne peux pas accepter tant de générosité, ce n'est pas correct.

\- Gabrielle, Gabrielle, respire... c'est mon vol, je suis le pilote sur ce trajet et trois fois par année je peux emmener la personne de mon choix aux frais de la compagnie.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or resta sans voix, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le moment où la grande femme s'était installée à sa table. « N'a-t-elle donc personne de plus proche à emmener? » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. « Pourquoi moi? Que me veut-elle? »

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de sa nouvelle amie, Persa ajouta:

\- Juste un week-end entre amies, en tout bien, tout honneur, promis.

Gabrielle lui sauta au cou et déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur sa joue.

\- Ça veut dire oui alors?

\- Oui, oui, oui! s'écria Gabrielle en partant dans un fou rire.

Persa lui donna rendez-vous devant les guichets de la compagnie Olympic le lendemain à 15h.

Le pilote regagna son odyssée d'un pas allant.

« Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir ? » se demanda-t-elle, traînant encore sur le pont en observant le ciel. « Un cochon » pensa-t-elle en fixant la grande ourse, - l'arc d'Artémis – en suivant la constellation de Cassiopée.

Elle rit d'elle-même en regagnant sa cabine pour se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _1) Colline surplombant la ville d'Athènes._

 _2) Célèbre vin blanc de Santorin, ne pas confondre avec le Vino Santo originaire de Toscane._

 _3) Célèbre Muscat de Corinthe._

 _4) Fille de Démeter (déesse de la végétation et de la nature), elle se laissa séduire par des Narcisses offertes par Hadès qui l'invita à visiter son Royaume. Goûtant aux saveurs d'une Grenade posée sur une table des enfers, Perséphone se retrouva prisonnière du monde souterrain. Sa mère fit venir un long et interminable hiver pour se venger, il fut alors décidé que la nouvelle Reine des enfers passerait six mois aux côtés de sa mère et six mois aux côtés de son époux._

* * *

 ** _TBC:_**


	3. Doutes et Certitudes

**Coucou la compagnie (créole et autre),**

 **Merci pour l'accueil fait à ce texte, ainsi que pour vos quelques commentaires sur mon OS : Amour de Cathédrale, posté dimanche dernier.**

 **J'avoue qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de peine à bien structurer mes idées sur le papier, du coup ce chapitre destiné à présenter un peu mieux les personnages m'a posé pas mal de difficultés.**

 **Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître les séries pour suivre cette histoire, sachez juste que Mélanie Papas et Janice Covington sont à l'origine une réincarnation de Xena et Gabrielle -)**

 **Merci à** Not gonna die **, ma beta-lectrice que j'adore, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui témoigner toute ma reconnaissance à sa juste valeur, ainsi qu'à** Mystik **qui s'est gentiment proposée de la seconder au besoin.**

 **Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et qui commentez, encouragements grandement appréciés.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **Doutes et Certitudes**

Regina était paisiblement enroulée autour du corps de son amante. Emma, tranquillement endormie, rêvait de sa belle brune, qui dans ses songes avait tous les attributs d'une grande Reine du passé, dont elle était le chevalier le plus dévoué. Juste au moment où elle allait recevoir le baiser du vainqueur d'une joute, une sonnerie stridente l'éloigna de sa Majesté aux lèvres tant convoitées.

Emma, l'esprit encore embrumé, tata machinalement vers sa table de nuit où elle manqua de renverser sa lampe de chevet. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette la main sur son téléphone rapidement, afin d'éviter que sa compagne ne soit réveillée, car elle tenait à maintenir Regina dans sa bonne humeur de la veille.

Après avoir appuyé sur quelques touches dans le vide, elle réussit enfin à décrocher.

 _\- Emma enfin ! Emma, je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie !_ Retentit la voix paniquée de Persa dans le combiné.

 _\- Bonjour à toi également_ , grogna Emma en tentant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait son amie. _Sérieusement Persa, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!_

 _\- Aucune idée, je suis sortie en mer à l'aube et ma montre est restée en bas dans la cabine,_ se justifia le commandant.

 _\- Et sur ton téléphone ?_ Lui tint tête son second.

 _\- Ouais bon, et alors, t'es réveillée, je ne vois pas le problème. Emma, je te dis que j'ai fait une immense, une gigantesque, une effroyable bêtise !_

Emma prit une bonne bouffée d'air, afin de ne pas rentrer dans le cadre de son amie et supérieure hiérarchique, consciente qu'au vue de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait Persa, cela finirait mal. L'ancien colonel n'avait rien à envier à la patronne des enfers, et ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de la défier, à quelques heures à peine de leur vol vers les États-Unis.

 _\- Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu fait de si terrible que ça ne puisse attendre une heure plus décente ?_ S'en amusa presque le pilote qui n'avait jamais vu son commandant dans un tel désarroi.

 _\- J'ai invité une fille rencontrée hier soir à nous accompagner à New York._

 _\- Tu as quoi ?!_ S'exclama Emma incrédule, réveillant par la même occasion sa douce moitié.

\- Quel est l'abruti qui t'appelle à six heures du matin ?! Demanda le Maire visiblement énervée.

\- Persa...

\- Oh, cette abrutie là, grogna Regina en lui tournant le dos.

\- Désolée mon amour, elle a rencontré quelqu'un hier soir et maintenant elle panique à mort.

Regina se releva en position assise, scrutant le visage de sa compagne attentivement, tentant de déceler si c'était encore l'humour douteux d'Emma ou si c'était la vérité.

\- Et bien, j'ai hâte de rencontrer la personne qui a réussi pareil tour de force.

\- Si je comprends bien ce que Persa vient de me dire, tu devrais en avoir l'occasion durant nos huit heures de vol à venir chérie, lui sourit Emma.

 _\- Alors Persa, on a été mordue par un vampire ? Je présume que ce n'est ni Markôs, ni l'autre beau-gosse, alors comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?!_ Lança d'un ton moqueur Regina après avoir pris le combiné des mains d'Emma.

S'il y avait bien une personne sur cette terre capable d'intimider la grande et ténébreuse femme, c'était le Maire Mylos, dont les années consacrées à la politique lui avaient appris à profiter de chaque parcelle de faiblesse de ses adversaires sans le moindre scrupule, ni retenue.

 _\- Ben en fait, ce n'est pas un, mais une, et elle s'appelle Gabrielle,_ bégaya Persa avant de poursuivre, comme pour se justifier : _mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, juste une amie potentielle, rien de plus._

 _\- Ah oui, vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans pareil état très chère ?_ L'enfonça le Maire, se délectant grandement de la situation.

 _\- Parce que je ne suis qu'une ancienne militaire aigrie et qu'elle mérite bien mieux que moi, ne serait-ce déjà que comme amie, alors ne va pas chercher la petite bête Regina,_ s'emporta Persa, pour qui l'attaque était la meilleure défense.

 _\- Oh, mais je ne cherche rien, tu le fais très bien toute seule,_ rit le Maire, retrouvant visiblement sa bonne humeur au fur à mesure que se poursuivait leur joute verbale.

 _\- Sans oublier qu'elle est l'assistante du Docteur Pappas et que je suis une cruche totale en ce qui concerne l'histoire ancienne de mon propre pays, alors tu vois, aucun risque._

 _\- Mélanie Pappas, le conservateur principal du musée d'Anthropologie et chargée de cours à notre université ?_

 _\- Exactement, alors sérieusement, je vais faire tâche à ses côtés, surtout qu'en dehors des bars je ne connais pas grand-chose. J'ai beau aimer voyager, je n'ai rien du touriste typique, où vais-je bien pouvoir l'emmener durant ces trois jours ? Elle va vite s'ennuyer en ma compagnie, c'est forcé,_ se déprécia le pilote.

 _\- Google est ton ami,_ répondit Regina à la manière de son fils avant de prendre congé et de raccrocher.

\- Je sens qu'on va vraiment beaucoup s'amuser, dit-elle à Emma en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment mauvaise, répondit Emma en approfondissant leur étreinte qu'elle comptait bien prolonger, ayant aucune obligation ni l'une, ni l'autre de se lever de suite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emma retombait totalement épuisée, le sourire béat, entre les draps.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Madame le Maire, lança-t-elle à Regina qui arborait son air suffisant, en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main.

\- Des promesses Sminagos (capitaine), toujours des promesses.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir reporter ton rendez-vous ?

\- Aussi tentant qu'il soit de commencer notre week-end en avance, chérie, je ne saurais me soustraire à mes obligations.

\- Même pour moi ? Interrogea la blonde d'un regard de chien battu.

\- Si ça arrive un jour, il s'agira d'une urgence, et tu sais ce qu'il se passera alors, mon amour ?

\- Tu m'embrasseras de toutes les forces de ton âme, avant de me passer le savon de ma vie. Je n'ai pas oublié, lui sourit Emma, ravie que sa vie soit aussi précieuse aux yeux de sa compagne.

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Regina se précipita pour une douche éclaire, alors qu'Emma s'empressa de descendre lui préparer son café, ainsi que le petit déjeuner d'Henry qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour se rendre à l'école.

Avant de rencontrer Regina et son fils Henry, Emma n'avait jamais pris le temps de déjeuner, préférant se prélasser quelques instants de plus dans son lit, ou trop occupée à trouver un moyen de fuir l'appartement de la blonde sulfureuse, de la brune sexy ou de la rousse incendiaire auprès de laquelle elle avait fini par s'endormir.

Un jour, David avait même dû intervenir avec son adjoint, car son amante l'avait littéralement séquestrée, afin de l'empêcher de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Emma sourit au souvenir du regard ahuri de la jeune femme, lorsque Graham avait enfoncé la porte et que David l'avait menacé de son arme de service.

Mary Margaret ne s'était pas gênée de lui faire un sermon sur le respect et le sexe sans amour. Bien que les réprimandes de sa mère de cœur la fassent sourire, tellement elle ne savait pas réellement s'énerver, Emma lui avait fait la promesse de mieux se comporter à l'avenir. Trois mois plus tard, elle rencontrait Regina.

\- Peut-être qu'elle savait, son sixième sens comme elle dit, lorsqu'elle parle aux animaux blessés qu'elle recueille, marmonna la blonde en terminant de dresser la table.

\- Bonjour 'Ma.

\- Bonjour mon grand, lui répondit Emma en déposant un bol de chocolat chaud à la cannelle devant lui.

\- Bonjour Henry, retentit la voix de sa mère qui déposa un baiser furtif sur le haut de son crâne, avant d'attraper le café, qu'elle avala en deux gorgées et la tartine au miel préparée par Emma qu'elle engloutit tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Tu rentres tout de suite chez tes grands-parents à la sortie de l'école Henry. Si tu veux ressortir ensuite, c'est à Mary Margaret et David de décider. On se retrouve à l'aéroport, dit-elle en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma, avant de quitter l'appartement munie de sa valise et de son sac à main.

\- Je t'aime, lancèrent Emma et Henry simultanément.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, bonne journée, vint la réponse juste avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme sur Regina.

Emma et Henry discutèrent de la Convention SF tout en savourant leurs Frosties, céréales que le Maire avait fini par acceptées sous son toit, sous réserve qu'Emma et Henry n'en mangent pas chaque jour. Ce n'était de loin pas la seule concession culinaire que Regina avait accepté de faire depuis qu'Emma avait emménagé avec eux, pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils.

Henry espérait trouver un Collector de la Guerre des Étoiles sympa et pas trop cher, alors qu'Emma lui tendit un billet de cinquante euros, afin qu'il puisse se faire davantage plaisir.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Henry enfourcha son vélo pour l'école, alors qu'Emma regagna la chambre pour faire ses bagages. Le capitaine de la flotte grecque avait toujours une valise à peu près prête, mais ayant quelques projets particuliers avec sa belle, il convenait d'en changer un peu le contenu.

Emma sortit une robe de soirée du dressing, avant d'attraper deux billets de spectacle dans sa table de nuit.

\- Espérons que je ne me trompe pas, et qu'elle aimera.

Une fois ses bagages terminées, elle enclencha son ordinateur pour y lire ses mails, faire quelques payements par internet, avant de prendre du bon temps en s'adonnant à quelques parties de « world of tanks » avec ses potes de jeu.

En fin de matinée, elle chargea sa valise dans le coffre de sa coccinelle jaune avant de se rendre en ville pour manger et faire quelques emplettes qui lui tenaient à cœur.

De son côté, Gabrielle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois durant la nuit, tellement l'excitation du voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre se fit ressentir dans ses tripes.

\- Tu imagines Lycos, hier je me sentais seule au monde, tellement tu me manques, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui tout est possible. Et dire qu'en dehors de son prénom, je ne sais rien d'elle, ni nom de famille, adresse ou numéro de téléphone... Je dois vraiment être folle d'avoir accepté. Et en même temps, ça me semblait si naturel de dire oui. C'est étrange, peut-être le destin ou quelque chose du genre ?… Je sais, je sais, c'est juste une amie, faut pas que je m'enflamme, mais merci mon ami, merci de me l'avoir envoyé de là-haut, sourit-elle au magnifique chien-loup dont la photo lui servait de fond d'écran sur son téléphone portable.

Les élèves l'attendaient depuis plus de dix minutes, lorsqu'elle franchit enfin le seuil de sa classe.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous pencher sur « comment les récits d'Homère ont façonné l'image de la Grèce face au monde, aux différentes époques. »

Malgré sa longue et prestigieuse histoire, l'Antiquité n'était pas un choix d'étude plus répandu ici qu'ailleurs dans le monde. Cependant, beaucoup d'élèves assistèrent en simples auditeurs aux cours dispensés par la jeune femme, dont l'art de la rhétorique et l'utilisation hors du commun de la langue parlée lui valurent le doux surnom d'aède (barde) dès sa première année d'assistanat auprès du Docteur Pappas.

Mélanie Pappas, l'anthropologue mondialement reconnue pour ses travaux et ses nombreuses découvertes archéologiques en collaboration avec la pilleuse de tombes Janice Covington, avait su déceler tout le potentiel de la jeune boursière timide et renfermée, en qui elle s'était revue plus jeune vêtue de ses nattes, sa jupe plissée et ses grosses lunettes.

Lorsque Gabrielle prenait la parole pour commencer à raconter l'Histoire, on se retrouvait instantanément en train de courir en compagnie d'Euclès pour rallier Marathon à Athènes à combattre les perses sous les ordres de Léonidas aux Thermopyles ou encore à écouter les enseignements d'Aristote sur les marches du Parthénon.

Parfois, pour une meilleure concentration, elle fermait les yeux à la manière du poète aveugle lorsqu'elle transmettait son savoir. L'Eleftherotypia (1) avait titré son succès - survenu à la fin de ses études - au concours d'éloquence « Chrysostomos »- bouche d'or - que bien des hommes et des femmes avaient tenté d'embrasser, mais qui s'était toujours refusée à une quelconque relation prolongée.

Sous ses aspects de femme naïve et fragile se cachait un tempérament de feu et d'indépendance de penser que personne n'avait encore réussi à apprivoiser, pas même Perdiccas, à qui elle fut pourtant fiancée quelques semaines.

\- Exceptionnellement le séminaire de cet après-midi, ainsi que le cours de lundi n'auront pas lieu, étant donné que j'ai bénéficié d'une invitation de dernière minute pour me rendre à New York. Offre que je n'aurais pu refuser, profitez-en pour réviser, termina-t-elle sur le coup de midi.

\- A mon avis c'est le MET (2), ils ont une exposition temporaire sur Agamemnon et les autres rois de la guerre de Troie. Nous leur avons prêté plusieurs objets pour l'occasion.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est forcément le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle et son exposition sur l'éruption volcanique de Santorin et ses répercussions sur le monde entier.

\- Et pourquoi pas le prix d'anthropologie remis chaque année au Rockefeller Center pendant qu'on y est, entendit-elle épiloguer ses élèves sur son subit voyage vers la grosse pomme.

Gabrielle sourit d'un air rêveur, tout en pensant qu'elle était sans doute folle de suivre une parfaite inconnue à l'autre bout de la planète, dans une ville où elle ne connaissait personne, et où il serait si facile de la faire disparaître sans que quiconque ne réclame jamais son corps.

Pourtant son instinct lui disait de suivre l'étrange femme pilote au bout du monde, comme si leurs destins étaient étroitement liés. Gabrielle flâna encore un moment dans les parcs entourant le campus universitaire, avalant quelques pitas avec fallafels et tzatziki maison, rêvassant sur un banc public au milieu des quelques ruines millénaires encore visibles.

Au même moment, Regina sortait d'une boutique donnant sur l'artère Ermou, situé entre les places Monastiraki et Sindagma. Cette zone piétonne, connue surtout pour ses grandes enseignes de l'habillement, de la bijouterie et du sac, ressemblait à un souk des villes d'Orient ou d'Afrique du Nord.

\- Merci encore de nous avoir choisi Madame le Maire. Nous sommes ravis que notre travail vousait satisfaiteespérons qu'il plaira tout autant à votre compagne.

\- Vous avez saisi l'esprit de ce que je voulais, et la réalisation finale est réellement magnifique. Pour le reste, à la grâce de Dieu, lui sourit Regina d'une manière pas totalement détendue.

\- Elle vous aime, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, et profitez de votre week-end et du moment présent.

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien, salutations à votre femme, répondit Regina pour prendre congé, s'assurant que son sac à main était correctement fermé, afin de ne prendre aucun risque pour son précieux contenu.

Persa était restée en mer toute la matinée. Surfer sur internet grâce à sa connexion satellite high-tech où se prélasser au soleil sur le pont arrière en admirant la mer turquoise ne changeait rien **,** tout la ramenait inexorablement à ce blond vénitien et ses opales vertes.

\- Et dire que je n'étais même pas bourrée, que j'ai même rien tenté pour la séduire, bien qu'elle soit très mignonne. Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, je n'aurais eu qu'à jouer de mes ailes, ça marche toujours. « L'uniforme te garantit quelqu'un dans ton lit », répéta-t-elle en grimaçant cette maxime des coulisses des aéroports.

Elle rabaissa le couvercle de son ordinateur portable en serrant les poings, se réprimandant sévèrement.

\- Ça ne peut pas arriver, ça ne doit pas arriver, jamais. Jamais, je ne te ferais cela, tu m'entends, jamais! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons, avant de se laisser tomber par-dessus bord dans les vastes flots, espérant que la mer lui rafraîchisse les neurones.

Elle se laissa sombrer, un mètre, puis deux déjà la lumière avait du mal à traverser l'élément liquide. Il serait tellement facile de se laisser entraîner vers le fond, afin d'échapper à ce perpétuel combat que se livraient son cerveau et son cœur. Pourtant, elle avait promis, promis de continuer, de vivre, et elle l'avait fait, même s'il avait fallu, pour cela **,** figer ses émotions dans les glaces polaires, mais voilà que le réchauffement climatique faisait une victime de plus, comme si Poséidon réclamait son dû.

 _\- Le monde entier est dirigé par une volonté propre; aveugle et impitoyable. Afin de transcender les limites de ce monde, tu dois arrêter de vouloir, renoncer aux désirs, arrêter de haïr. Si le Ciel et la Terre perdurent, c'est parce qu'ils ne vivent pas pour eux-mêmes. Par conséquent, celui qui espère vivre longtemps, devrait vivre pour autrui, servir son prochain,_ retentit une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis presque dix ans.

\- Tu n'avais pas mon âge quand tu es morte, répondit-elle à cette voix sortie d'outre-tombe, manquant de s'étouffer lorsque l'eau tenta d'envahir sa bouche.

 _\- Je suis comme l'eau. Rien n'est plus doux que l'eau, pourtant qui peut retenir les flots?_ Vint la réponse, la même qu'elle avait donné aux soldats lorsqu'ils étaient venus l'arrêter.

Persa observait les quelques poissons qui nageaient autour d'elle, admirant leur habitat doux et paisible. Persa ne se l'était jamais admis pourtant elle savait que c'était en son souvenir qu'elle avait fait de la marina son chez-elle. L'eau recouvrait la majeure partie de la planète, tout comme le spectre de celle qu'elle avait connu trop peu de temps et qui régissait depuis son cœur.

 _\- Tu m'avais promis!_

Au bout d'une minute trente en apnée, Persa à la limite de perdre conscience, prit la décision de laisser une chance à cette volonté dirigeante et remonta avec de puissantes brasses vers la surface en quémandant désespéramment de l'air.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Le ciel avait l'air plus bleu encore et il lui semblait qu'un poids énorme avait été retiré de ses épaules. En levant les yeux, elle constata que l'Argo avait dérivé de quelques centaines de mètres, bien qu'elle ait rentré les voiles, oubliant cependant de jeter l'ancre.

Persa nagea jusqu'à son embarcation, puis monta avec élégance la petite échelle du pont arrière. Se laissant sécher au soleil, elle hissa la grand-voile, alors qu'Éole (3) jouait habilement avec sa longue chevelure ébène.

Il était temps de mettre le cap vers sa destinée.

* * *

 _1) Principal journal grec._

 _2) Metropolitan Museum, plus grand musée des Etats-Unis, semblable au Louvre ou au British Museum._

 _3) Dieu du vent_


	4. Embarquement

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

 _ **Je sais que ça fait au moins un bail, si ce n'est deux. Toutes mes plus plates excuses, j'ai été terrassée dans ma santé, sans oublier l'âme qui n'en est pas sortie indemne non plus.**_

 _ **Je n'avais pas réellement le bon état d'esprit pour écrire et j'imagine qu'une suite et fin style « crash de l'appareil en mer du nord » seraient dévastateur pour tout le monde, moi la première.**_

 _ **Je tiens à ce défi crossover et je compte bien terminer cette histoire, même s'il faut que je lève considérablement le pied sur ordre des médecins, car je cumule tout simplement trop IRL.**_

 _ **Alors MERCI pour votre patience et vos encouragements qui sont sans cesse très très très appréciés.**_

 _ **Ma Plume se dérouille un peu dans ce chapitre, mais on devrait rapidement revenir à quelque chose de plus fluide. Merci à**_ _Not gonna die_ _ **dont le travail de relecture est à chaque fois d'un grand secours.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une Bonne et Heureuse Année 2017, ainsi que de trouver la fève en cette journée d'Épiphanie.**_

* * *

Emma et Regina étaient tranquillement en train de discuter dans le petit salon réservé au personnel d'équipage dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport d'Athènes, lorsque l'hôtesse d'accueil d'Olympic fit mander Persa, car une mystérieuse jeune femme l'attendait au comptoir principal de la compagnie.

\- Envoie-la au petit salon, je m'occupe d'elle, répondit Emma par l'interphone.

\- Je t'accompagne, lança Regina en la suivant vers le couloir dont l'accès demeurait privé.

\- Tu ne peux décidément pas attendre de la rencontrer, rit Emma en réajustant son uniforme.

\- Tu as beau jouer au pilote stoïque et imperturbable mon amour. Je sais qu'intérieurement tu trépignes d'impatience de la rencontrer tout autant que moi.

\- Absolument pas, mentit Emma un sourire au coin de la lèvre.

Gabrielle poussa la porte que la sympathique hôtesse lui avait indiquée. Traînant sa petite valise-cabine à roulettes, elle s'engagea dans ce vaste labyrinthe dont seuls les initiés avaient le plan en mémoire.

« Deuxième à droite, puis deux fois à gauche, avant de reprendre à droite », se remémora-t-elle l'itinéraire donné par la belle rousse à la voix chaleureuse qui l'avait accueillie.

Au troisième virage, elle manqua d'entrer tête baissée dans le pilote qui faisait le chemin dans le sens inverse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Gabrielle de manière confuse.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal mademoiselle, cependant je dois vous demander ce que vous faites dans cette partie privée de l'aéroport, interdite au publique. Veuillez ouvrir vos bagages ! Ordonna Emma d'une voix, qui ne souffrait généralement d'aucune contestation.

Gabrielle détailla quelques instants la femme blonde en uniforme qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres.

\- Sauf votre respect, je ne me souviens pas avoir franchi la frontière, je ne suis donc pas soumise aux lois internationales, et encore moins à la loi du pavillon. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il vous manquerait du gallon Madame, vint la réponse, d'un aplomb qui décontenança totalement le pilote, alors qu'un ricanement se fit entendre à l'angle du couloir.

\- Je ne sais pas toi chérie, mais moi je suis conquise, se moqua Regina en voyant la mine ahurie de sa compagne.

\- Madame le Maire, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnue.

\- Je vous en prie, nous allons passer les dix prochaines heures ensemble, alors appelez-moi Regina. Et la grande muette là, c'est ma compagne Emma, les présenta la femme politique.

\- Enchantée, je suis Gabrielle, répondit la jeune femme, perdant un peu de sa superbe devant la prestance du Maire Mylos.

\- Tu as décidément bien choisi ton jour pour être en retard Persa, grommela Emma, tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme qui leur faisait face.

\- Salut Ruby ! S'annonça le pilote trente-cinq minutes plus tard, alors que le check-in touchait à sa fin.

\- Hello Persa ! Alors la sieste s'est prolongée et tu es restée endormie avec ton chéri ou tu as simplement prolongé une torride partie de jambes en l'air, la questionna sans gêne la rousse.

\- Très drôle Ruby, répondit la pilote taciturne, tout en scrutant l'immense hall du regard.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu une jeune femme qui aurait demandé après moi ? Finit-elle par interroger au bout d'un moment.

\- Quel genre ? demanda Ruby l'air de rien.

\- Blonde… yeux verts… un mètre soixante à peu près… jolie…, énuméra la grande femme.

\- Jolie hein ? Reprit l'hôtesse en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive, alors qu'elle enregistrait les derniers bagages en soute.

\- Désolée Persa, mais non, je n'ai vu personne répondant à cette description, finit par dire Ruby en croisant les doigts à l'abri des regards, avant de se signer rapidement dès que le pilote lui tourna le dos.

Le pilote chevronné eut du mal à masquer son désarroi. Elle s'était torturée toute la journée au sujet de la jeune femme qui en une seule soirée avait réussi à contourner tous ces murs qu'elle avait mis des années à ériger autour de son cœur, et voilà qu'elle n'était pas venue à leur rendez-vous.

Persa aurait dû se sentir soulagée, et pourtant ce fut la déception qui l'emporta.

\- Euh, merci Ruby, murmura le pilote assommé, emportant son paquetage vers la zone confidentielle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à son tour dans le salon de l'équipage, elle chercha son copilote du regard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Emma en compagnie du Maire, tranquillement en train de discuter avec celle qui incarnait autant tous ses espoirs que tous ses tourments.

Gabrielle venait visiblement de dire quelque chose de drôle, lorsque ses yeux se levèrent dans sa direction. Les yeux perses se perdirent dans le bleu cristallin, et vice-versa, avant que la pièce, ainsi que tous ses occupants disparurent comme par enchantement, les laissant seules dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Emma donna un petit coup de coude à sa compagne qui observait la scène avec attention et bienveillance, tout en partageant un petit sourire complice avec elle.

\- Tu es venue ? Bégaya Persa, encore totalement incrédule.

\- Euh, oui. Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur que je change d'avis ?! Répondit Gabrielle, la voix guère beaucoup plus assurée.

La grande femme resta interdite, incapable de décider si c'était nécessaire de répondre ou pas à cette question.

\- J'imagine que le mensonge de Ruby c'est ton idée ? S'adressa-t-elle à Emma, une fois qu'elle avait repris ses esprits.

\- Pas tout à fait, rit son copilote avant de déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

\- Méfiez-vous Madame le Maire, l'humour douteux de mon second est encore plus contagieux que la peste, le SRAS et Ébola réunis. Or Regina, laisse-moi te dire que tu es déjà totalement et incurablement infectée, lança Persa en embrassant ses deux amies avant de faire également la bise à Gabrielle qui semblait déjà totalement à l'aise en leur compagnie.

Persa commanda un double expresso et s'assit avec elles. Elles parlèrent un peu de leur journée et de leur métier respectif, avant que Gabrielle ne se laisse aller à une petite histoire sur son mentor et patronne.

\- Déjà que Mélanie était vêtue d'une jupe longue, col roulé et sandales, mais qu'en plus elle n'était jamais montée sur une moto. Et voilà que Janice fonçait vers la frontière grecque, en pleine guerre froide, et que l'armée communiste de Macédoine, à la solde des soviétiques et des allemands de l'est, les canardèrent comme des lapins. Mel, à qui Jan confia le Luger P08 de son grand-père, qui évidemment n'avait jamais tenu une arme à feu dans ses mains, tenta de répliquer, mais déjà au premier coup, le recul la surprit et elle lâcha le pistolet. Alors Janice tira le fouet qu'elle porte toujours à sa ceinture d'une main, tout en zigzagant entre les balles avec son bolide de l'autre. Elle le fit claquer dans les airs, avant de l'abattre sur les fusils qui furent arrachés des mains des douaniers totalement surpris, avant d'atteindre enfin saines et sauves l'autre côté à Polykastro. En s'arrêtant, Janice se serait violemment offusquée, savez-vous de quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle au milieu de son récit, alors que les trois femmes étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'une balle ait troué son précieux Fedora (1) j'imagine, répondit Persa entre deux gorgées, visiblement amusée par l'enthousiasme de l'aède totalement prise par son récit.

\- Exactement, Lucas, Spielberg et Tapert n'ont strictement rien inventé. Dix ans avant Indiana et trente avant Xena, la légende était déjà née. Sans oublier que grâce aux documents qu'elles avaient pu récupérer, Pappas et Covington firent redécouvrir au monde la glorieuse cité oubliée d'Amphipolis dont le plus vaste tombeau grec jamais découvert à ce jour. (2)

\- C'est palpitant, tes élèves ne doivent jamais s'ennuyer avec toi. Faudra que je songe à échanger quelques mots avec le docteur Pappas au prochain gala de Noël, je compte sur toi pour me livrer encore l'une ou l'autre anecdote durant notre séjour, commenta Regina.

\- Bon c'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi j'aimerais juste savoir si c'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte ? Lança Emma, un air de malice dans les yeux.

\- Ce que tout le monde raconte ?

\- Mais oui, tu sais bien ? Martela le copilote en prenant soin de fixer le regard de glace qui lui faisait maintenant face.

\- Oh ça ? Je pensais qu'au bout de presque un demi-siècle ce serait de notoriété publique. Même qu'elles ont en projet de prononcer une nouvelle fois leurs vœux, lors de leur prochain voyage - prévu dans trois ans - sur Rapa Nui (3).

\- Cinquante ans, ça fait rêver, n'est-ce pas Persa ?

\- Hum, oui, sans doute… Allez mesdames, notre avion nous attend, faudrait pas qu'il s'envole sans nous, tenta de plaisanter Persa que la discussion avait visiblement mis mal à l'aise.

\- Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Je pensais qu'étant votre amie, ce n'était pas un souci pour elle, s'inquiéta Gabrielle auprès du Maire, alors que les deux pilotes ouvraient la marche en direction du terminal internationale où les attendait leur avion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Persa n'est pas méchante, elle a juste du mal avec tout ce qui touche aux émotions, répondit Regina avec bienveillance.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir finalement.

\- Au contraire Gabrielle, tu es comme une réponse à un besoin qu'elle ignore avoir. Faut juste que tu sois patiente. Sans oublier que je vais enfin avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant à qui parler dans ce cockpit hyper confiné où ces deux ne parlent que technique et autre jargon du genre.

Les deux femmes complices rirent de bon cœur en montant à bord.

Le Boeing 787 que la compagnie venait d'acquérir n'avait nullement usurpé son surnom de « Dreamliner ». La classe affaire ressemblait à une suite d'hôtel avec ses lits amovibles et un grand salon. La première classe comportait tout le confort nécessaire à un vol de long courrier et même la classe économique offrait à chacun son propre écran avec une vingtaine de programmes au choix, notamment certaines des dernières sorties cinématographiques avec option de sous-titrage dans différentes langues.

Deux cent quarante passagers et douze personnes d'équipage, Regina et Gabrielle inclues, avec la fameuse Ruby en chef de cabine pour l'occasion.

Persa déverrouilla le cockpit et invita les autres femmes à la suivre. Le commandant indiqua deux sièges fixés contre la cloison qui séparait le poste de pilotage à la cabine. Gabrielle détailla incrédule les places qu'on venait de leur assigner. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de deux sièges d'appoint, car il fallait les rabattre pour pouvoir s'y assoir. La jeune femme prit place sur ces horreurs, hautement inconfortables, imaginant avec beaucoup de mal y passer les dix heures que durerait leur vol, mais elle se garda de tout commentaire. Déjà que le voyage lui était offert, elle n'allait pas en plus faire la difficile.

Regina s'assit à ses côtés sans rechigner, alors qu'Emma prenait place dans le siège droit et que Persa enclencha divers interrupteurs, tout en observant son invitée du coin de l'œil.

\- Les mécaniciens ont déjà procédé à un premier check-up en rapport avec les moteurs, la carlingue, la cabine et sa pressurisation, la soute, etc. Il nous incombe à nous pilotes de nous assurer du bon fonctionnement de tout ce qui concerne les instruments de navigation et de communication avec la tour. Généralement ça prend deux à trois heures pour le personnel d'Olympic et trente à soixante minutes pour nous, expliqua Persa calmement.

L'helléniste fit appel à toute sa concentration pour suivre les indications du pilote, dont la passion dans son domaine égalait manifestement la sienne. Même si les mathématiques et la physique appliqués n'étaient pas son domaine de prédilection, Gabrielle aurait pu se laisser entrainer dans la joie communicative de son aînée, dont le visage habituellement fermé, s'était totalement ouvert au moment même où elles avaient franchi le seuil du cockpit : « si seulement il n'y avait pas ces maudits sièges et cette fichue ceinture », grommela-t-elle pour elle-même tout en cherchant comment croiser et ajuster les différentes sangles, manquant totalement les trois pairs de yeux qui la fixaient de plus en plus amusés.

Lorsque l'aède se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur son siège avant de clipper enfin avec succès sa ceinture en lâchant un petit cri de victoire, Persa ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata dans un grand rire, rapidement suivi par le jeune couple.

Gabrielle afficha un air penaud, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait être vexée qu'on se moque d'elle ou s'il fallait plutôt en rire avec les autres. Au final, la seconde option l'emporta et les rires remplirent le cockpit encore quelques minutes, Emma faisant le clown et Persa n'arrivant plus à se ravoir. Entre-temps Ruby et son équipe accueillirent les passagers à bord.

\- Ça va ? S'enquerra Regina auprès d'elle, une fois le calme revenu.

\- Oui, merci, même si à dire vrai, je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? confia discrètement Gabrielle au Maire, qui lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de lui expliquer avec bienveillance.

\- C'est une blague que les pilotes font à tous leurs invités, un passage obligé pour quiconque voyage pour la première fois à leurs côtés dans le cockpit.

\- Donc, on ne va pas réellement faire le voyage sur ces sièges ? interrogea la jeune femme, pas totalement rassurée.

\- A vrai dire, si, mais uniquement pour le décollage et l'atterrissage. Une fois les trente-six mille pieds atteints, le salon privé de l'équipage est mis à notre disposition.

Gabrielle songea un instant à la configuration de l'appareil, se questionnant où pouvait bien se trouver le dit salon, mais se dit qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

\- Et vous madame le Maire…

\- Regina.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, alors toi aussi ils t'ont fait le coup la première fois Regina ou ton statut t'a épargnée ?

\- Aucun passe-droit, du moins pas sous mon commandement, précisa Persa tout en procédant à ses vérifications, après tout le pilote…

\- Est le seul maître à bord après Dieu, oui, on sait, termina Emma en affichant un petit air blasé qui laissait supposer que Persa usait souvent de cette petite phrase toute faite.

Le pilote plaça son casque sur ses oreilles avant de s'adresser à la tour :

\- Ici Vol OA0603 à destination de JFK, RAS, départ comme prévu à 17h, arrivée à 21h heure locale… (4)

Regina indiqua le petit interphone que Gabrielle pouvait enclencher, afin d'écouter les conversations si ça l'intéressait, tout en attachant à son tour sa ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Ruby résonna dans le cockpit :

\- Appareil pressurisé, deux cent cinquante-deux âmes à bord, paré au décollage commandant ! et déjà l'avion avançait sur le tarmac pour rejoindre la piste.

Gabrielle suivait attentivement les échanges entre la tour de contrôle et les deux pilotes, tout en observant avec fascination les différents gestes accomplis par le pilote chevronné en vue du décollage.

Le compte à rebours retentit, les deux pilotes échangèrent un dernier regard puis leurs mains posées sur l'accélérateur s'avancèrent parfaitement synchrones et l'appareil s'élança à vive allure sur la piste.

Gabrielle se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre son siège, préférant fermer les yeux, car ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de confesser sa peur. La vive accélération se fit ressentir encore quelques secondes puis comme un creux dans son estomac et l'oiseau déploya ses ailes avec majesté, laissant la ville millénaire derrière eux, survolant le canal de Corinthe, alors que le Péloponnèse apparaissait de plus en plus petit, avant de faire volteface vers le nord.

A sa droite, Regina observait le tout avec une certaine nostalgie, alors que les souvenirs de ce même voyage quelques années plus tôt se rappelèrent à elle aussi distinctement comme s'il était survenu hier.

* * *

 _ **A noter que bien que je prenne quelques libertés dans l'apparence de l'avion, l'anecdote des sièges d'appoint est authentique (vécu et rapporté par ma belle-sœur que je salue au passage).**_

* * *

 _1) Chapeau en feutre, calotte à large bord, dont les plus célèbres furent crées par Borsalino_

 _2) Tombe découverte en 2014. Amphipolis étant le lieu de naissance de Xena la guerrière._

 _3) « Le nombril du monde », communément appelé île de Pâques._

 _4) Le vol dure onze heures pour sept heures de décalage._

* * *

 _ **TBC : La rencontre en Madame le Maire et son Pilote.**_


End file.
